1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookshelf adapted to stack data such as a plurality of books in neat order to allow a user to easily select necessary data, and more particularly to a multifunctional bookshelf adapted to provide a pleasant environment to users on one hand and to provide a high conservation efficiency to the stacked data on the other hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, bookshelves used in libraries or stack rooms of public institutions are vertically arranged panels where books and other data are inserted and stored at multi-staged space thereof, whereas no separate ventilations or dehumidifying facilities are equipped therewith, such that books or other data to be stored for a long time tend to be discolored, degenerated or damaged by vermins, thereby resulting in generation of stench.
There is another problem in that plural numbers of shelves are arranged in rows to have a plurality of books inserted thereinto, such that, unless there are special lighting systems to light the books, books or data cannot be properly distinguished or found because books or data are shaded by adjacent bookshelves.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional bookshelf adapted to possess dehumidifying, moth-proof functions for increase of preservation ability for data or books stacked on the shelves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional bookshelves adapted to provide a pleasant useability, to prevent generation of stench and to supply a sufficient lighting thereto.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a multifunctional bookshelf, the bookshelf including an upper plate, a lower plate and a plurality of middle plates, wherein the bookshelf comprises:
lighting means mounted at the upper plate to provide a lighting to a lower front side thereof;
a plurality of container bodies provide at the upper plate, the lower plate and the middle plates; and
insecticide, dehumidifier, deodorizer and aromatic stored in the plurality of container bodies.